Everything That's Wrong
by Dark Alchemist15
Summary: Why must a mere mortal try to revive the dead? Why must we alchemists try to play the role of a God? We're not, we're just fools. Toying with the life of another.


**Dark**: Don't ask. Been kinda down lately. With tests, school pictures being handed out, and everything else, nothing's been going right.

**Kraden**: Yeah, life sucks.

**Dark**: It does indeed. Anyways, enough of my whining. Kraden, would you?

**Kraden**: Meh...D doesn't own anything but the sanity left in that head of hers.

**Dark**: ...Thanks.

* * *

_Everything That's Wrong (Edo's POV)_

* * *

Wrong person. Wrong time. Wrong place. Everything I do is wrong. Nothing about this sinner's body is right. The proof? I've lost the only people I love. All because of my stupid mistakes. First, my father. Well, that wasn't really me. It was his own fucking fault. Second, my mother. One of the few individuals who actually loved me. One of the few who thought I was 'normal', or what society considers normal. She was everything to me. Why must a mere mortal try to revive the dead? Why must we alchemists try to play the role of a God? We're not, we're just fools. Toying with the life of another.

Al. That was my greatest mistake. A failed transmutation. If only that last one worked, you could be here with me, saving me from myself. That's what I need now, someone to help me. I remember that day perfectly, I made a promise I could never keep. You asked me if you would become human again, if you would appear like a normal person. Stupidly, I said yes, that you would be able to enjoy life again as a human, like you were back then. Foolish me. I knew that the chances of me being right weren't perfectly clear. A life isn't something that can be thought out with simple calculations. Especially yours. Your life was special, I had no fucking right to mess with that.

After that night, seeing the thing that was supposed to be your body, the blood that coated the floor, that was the end. I snapped. All the people who kept me sane were gone, taken from me. There was one last person, though. Winry. She's gone, too.

Where is she? All I have to do is look down, and I see another one of my sins hitting me right in the face. I told you I snapped. Her crimson life source is flowing freely on the floor, and I'm stepping in it. Why did I mess up yet another life? Why did I play with another person's time on this planet? Why, that was the largest question. Could it even be answered? Probably not. Actions that are preformed by humans usually have no thought to them. We do what we must, or what we feel is right, for our own sake. No thought involved. At least, killing takes no thought. I've already killed before. Greed, that took no thought. Sloth, the one that had my mother's face, that took no thought. Al...well...that's different. But with Winry's, it just happened. I tried to stop myself, but emotion took over and before I knew it, her blood was coating the bottoms of my boots...and my hands.

Why must we take those we love? Why must the ones we care for—and the ones that care for us—be taken away? What possesses us to commit these sins? Again with the questions. The ones that can not be answered. The ones that, even though we try, have no logical explanation.

--_Normal POV--_

He stood there, grasping the knife in his hands from the floor. Though stained with another's blood, he didn't care. All he wanted was an escape. An escape to where he'd meet his family. His friends. The ones that would welcome him with open arms. "I'll see you guys again soon...Wait for me," he said, as he drew in his final breath.

* * *

**Kraden**: Hey, this fic fits your name perfectly!

**Dark**: ...Did you get into the crack again...?

**Kraden**: Noooo...:acts all innocent:

**Dark**: Riiight. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! I know it's dark. But, oh well, I like dark fics! And I know the ending was kind of rushed, but I'm tired. Please leave me comments, they make me happy! And flames keep me warm during the winter XD


End file.
